mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters Fan Creations Wiki:Policies
Welcome to the Moshi Monsters Fan Creations Wiki! This site is where we allow you to post and tell the community about your fanmade Moshlings, Characters and even fanmade Stories. Unfortunately, this wiki is not a sandbox where you can do anything you want to do. This site also has rules just like our main wiki, Moshi Monsters Wiki. As you can see on our homepage, you can read our basic rules, but there are more as you can see below. Basics To make sure everyone on this Wiki enjoys their time here, here is a condensed version of some rules that you should look over before beginning to edit MMFC wiki: *Please do not edit other people's creations. If you do, an Administrator will warn you. *Please be kind to anyone you encounter on the Wiki. *Please upload all your fan creations here, and not on any other related wikias. *Most importantly, have fun! Language *No sorts of profanity can be used on this Wiki, as Moshi Monsters is a children's game. Harassment *Users should not be threatened. *Any user seen harassing another user will be blocked. Image *Rude, or sexual content should not be uploaded. Sockpuppet *Users should only have one account and one backup (or spare) account *If users are found out to have more, all accounts will be permanently blocked. *Blocked and banned users should not create another account to vandalize or disrupt this Wiki. This will result in a permanent block. Chat Since chat activity is very low at this wiki, there are no chat moderators, but that doesn't mean you can type anything you want. If caught breaching the chat policy, the witness must report this immediately to an admin and that user will be banned. Avatar *Users cannot use family members or themselves as avatars. Although, pets and celebrities are fine. *Violent or inappropriate pictures will not be used as avatars. Fan Characters If you are to make a fan character, please don't make your character have an offensive name, or an offensive design. Fan Fiction As most guidelines for fanfiction go, we request users to mention it if their work contains the following subjects by making it know in the header. Reason for this is for us not having to deal with people making a fuzz about things they came across they don't fancy. For other people it will also be a way to find what they're looking for. Mature content (i.e. violence, sex) will not be tolerated here. Creepypasta Creepypasta are short horror stories and urban legends. Put Creepypasta in the header. Sadfic Did everyone die? What a bummer! Add Sadfic. AU Alternative Universe! You have twisted around the laws of canon if there were any. Add AU. Shipping Some people don't ship what you ship. Any non-canon shipping, especially if your fic is all about that, should contain Shipping in the title. BL/GL Fanfictions that consist of homoromantic Boys' Love (♂+♂) or Girls' Love (♀+♀) are requested to put BL, GL or BL/GL in the title when you create it, specified by what it contains. Copyright *Uploading fanmade images from other artists is not allowed. *Putting fanmade photos on your userpage without the artist's permission is also strictly not allowed. Category:Browse